The Start of Sunrise
by Cartoanime02
Summary: From looking through his childhood, 'til his adulthood. Some evil man has been following him through his changes. Slowly making him the monster, that could, end the world...could he save himself and his friends? Or end the long journey to avoid this? ...Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello, Im new here, you can see. And this is my first story! Well, not really my first story to make, but the first story to ever post on the internet...please be nice to me, I have no idea what to name the story too, so -Im not good with names-...And also, Im not pretty good with english, I don't live in America. But anyways, read the story and please enjoy!**

 **PS: All characters have clothes in here, and other accessories.**

Prologue

-V-

AGE:

Mom- ?

Flippy- 6

-V-

vVv

"Dear, Flippy! Please come down here!" Called a female voice downstairs.

"Im coming mom!" An innocent voice replied, named Flippy. He was kneeling down and in front of him was a box full of clothes, and the ones surrounding the box which he picked up last and threw it all into the box were his toys. A robot, a toy car and a teddy bear. It's funny that he himself was a bear. A green one. That was wearing a light green shirt.

Flippy closed the box, and carried it. Struggling to find his balance, he wobbled towards the open door and made it to the stairs without any harm. Taking slowly steps down, careful not to fall.

"Dear hurry! The truck will leave us soon!" His mom called out once more. Flippy started wobbling again, after nearly losing his footing on one step down. He managed to step back a little, but with the heavy box in his paws, it weighed him a bit and his foot found itself to the edge of one of the steps. And there he goes, painfully sliding down the stairs' step.

CRASH!

He heard his mother gasped, looking straight at her son's dizzied expression from the fall and the box was open with all the clothes of his flying around. "Son! Flippy dear! Oh blue blazes, are you alright?" She dropped what she was carrying -which were boxes- and ran to her possibly injured son.

Flippy shook his head, snapping out of his dizzy trance, and looked up at his mother with his dark green eyes. His mother was beautiful, a bear too, a much more lighter shade than his limegreen fur. "Im okay, mom..." he's sure he's alright. He hates lying to his mother, but this time he's sure he's fine. It was a hard fall, but still.

"Here." His mother gave him her gentle kind smile and pulled out her hand. Flippy, of course took it, and tried standing. He did, but hissed once he actually really weighed down from the help. His right ankle was hurting, stinging him and not allowing him to stretch it out to go away. Or else it might get worse. "Well, blue blazes, Flippy. You should becareful next time...and should not run downstairs when carrying something really heavy." She lifted Flippy up, who was whimpering from the pain.

"Don't cry my little one. Just becareful next time." She told him. And placed him on the to-be-moved couch and walked off, then came back with the first aid kit at hand.

After bandaging up her cub, she fixed the box that fell on the stairs and carried it to their car, along with Flippy. Glob, he was only 6 years old who didn't know better.

After moving other needed stuff into the moving truck, Flippy's mother had placed him in the backseat and he took the seatbelts. She went in front to drive and followed the moving truck.

vVv

 **Im so sorry! It's super short! But don't worry, Im making Chapter 1 longer than you'll ever expected. ;P And please still remember, Im new around here. And Im not good at speaking english, Im not good at explainng either. So please be nice. ^_^**

 **Flippy belongs © Mondo Media**

 **Mom belongs to me**


	2. Chp 1: Moving in

**I can't believe I finished this just after I came home from school! XD And It isn't as long as you would expected it to be when I said those words the last chapter. Well, I sometimes say things I don't really mean literally. Welp, enjoy!**

Chp. 1: Moving in

vVv

-Flippy's POV-

Hours has passed by, and bored Flippy has been staring out the window, trying to sigh away the boredom. He also has noticed Mom glancing at him through the mirror, and then looking back at the road.

Mom sighed, he heard. "You can play now. But don't dare erase any of my files." This cheered Flippy up, and quickly went through Mom's bag which was beside him. Finally, he could play his favorite game on Mom's tablet! The Angry Birds GO! game.

When he finally got out the tablet from Mom's bag, he turned it on, and then looked for that game he longed to play. All other games Mom has in her tablet were off limits. Because, the games picked up a virus and would rummage and delete through Mom's precious files of documents for work, so she decided to delete the affected games. Luckily for him, the Angry Birds GO! game wasn't affected and thus found hope to do something not so boring while going through the crowded streets to their destination.

Opening the game, sound of the opening music for the menu has played. Flippy hummed along with it. Pressing the "Play" button and then "Rocky Road", chose Red as his character and started the race.

-V-

The Moving Truck still kept on leading the way to their new home. To a middle of nowhere.

Flippy wasn't sure when the forest of trees have gone. Now all he sees are just green grass around them, and a road path just in front of them. It looks like, a border of some kind. But isn't sure what it was for. Also, what made him wonder more was that, just a few hours ago, the road was filled with cars, trucks, buses. And now...it was empty. It scared him, what if the town they're going to was a ghost town? Is that the reason why there were no cars passing by here? He's not sure whether or not Mom lost her sanity to live in a haunted house. Either that, or he's just chickening out. He isn't a scaredy chicken! He's a strong brave bear just like his father!

...

Who died in the army.

Gosh, are those tears rolling down his cheek? He better wipe them away before Mom sees them.

Looking out the window once more, he finally saw houses and buildings. The houses looked to him as good as new, he's wrong afterall, it's not a ghost town. The moving truck ran faster, the now excited Flippy must've guessed they're close now! Close to their new house, in a new neighborhood, to meet new friends, go to a new school, going to new places! Oh how this thought excite him more, forgetting both the scary and sad scenes in his head.

He was so excited, he didn't even notice that he was bouncing in his seat, the tablet, which he put beside him minutes before seeing the sign of "Happy Tree Town" was also joining in the bouncing. Mom saw this through the mirror again, and he heard her giggled. "Alright, Jumpy, we're close now." She told him.

"Yay!" His words escaped his happy smile. Making Mom giggle some more. Turning the wheel to whatever direction to their new house.

-V-

"We're here?! We're here?! We're here?! We're here?!" Flippy bounced in his seat again. Excitingly blurting out words that could annoy his gentle mother.

Mom finally turned the wheel, stopped, then pushing the joystick down to hit the backwards sign. Carefully parking in the right spot as she turned the wheel some more. "We're here." She simply stated, although the annoying words kept escaping his mouth, she still kept that gentle smile and a small giggle plastered on her face.

Saying the two words finally gave Flippy the chance to say, "HOORAY! WE'RE HERE! We're finally here! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Mom giggled once more.

vVv

 **I couldn't help myself! Im still in the Angry Birds fandom! Please don't mind that now! Hope you liked this! :D**

 **Flippy belongs © Mondo Media**

 **Mom belongs © me**


	3. Chp 2: This town?

**Enjoy. :)**

-vVv-

Age:

Father- ?

Cuddles- 5

Toothy- 5

-vVv-

vVv

-Flippy's POV-

Sadly, after all the excitement to meeting new friends and wandering around the neighborhood, he has to help his mother first. Small heavy boxes for him that is needed to be moved first inside the house, then the big boxes and other furniture left by Mom and the movers. Well, he promised Father to be good to Mom and help her, even if the matters are worse.

'Even if the matters are worse...' thought Flippy again sadly. Carrying the small boxes into the house, he stopped and remembered what Father's general told them the day after he died.

His Father sacrificed himself in the war, telling his comrades to escape the enemy building, and saving one of his comrades who got stuck under some debris when a bomb went off. Being left behind, he got blown up or got buried in the debris after all of his comrades realized he was missing. Mom cried so hard over her loss, but it's not only her. But also Flippy, he loved him so much, he missed him.

Tears rolled down his face again, as he drooped his head walking into the house carrying the boxes in his paws. He better wipe them away before Mom sees them. And think of other happy stuff that he could do in this new town.

-V-

"Ah! We're finally done!" Exclaimed Mom, sittng down on the plastic-covered couch. Together with Flippy, flopping down on it lazily. "And all we have to do now is unpack these boxes little by little until we could finish."

"Hooray!" Flippy lazily cheered. He's pretty out of shape. And he's dusty already.

Mom hummed, "Dear, why don't you go on and change." She patted his head.

Flippy sat properly now, and nodded. Getting down the couch and quickly going up the stairs, he's sure he placed his box of clothes in his to-be bedroom. And he has no idea where that room is now, he's new around there. Exploring the house could be a good idea as long as he doesn't trigger something completely scary. 'Just in case this isn't one of those haunted houses..' and he still believes that this town is a ghost town.

It's very funny, he could have laughed at himself for almost chickening out this morning in the car. And he still kept on reassuring himself that this town wasn't one of those. Placing the picture of Father in his head to make him think back what he said to him before he left for the war, "And remember, always be a brave bear, my little one."

Finally at the last steps of stairs, he first looked around, and saw the identical doors. Then noticed the corridor a little wider than their old house's. He opened the first door, a plastic-covered couples' bed was at the middle of the room with the window over it. Sunlight passed through it, highlighting the very worn out room. Showing the bed table beside it with a box on it and closet sliding doors on the right side of the room -in his view-. Tomorrow, him and Mom will paint her bedroom. Next is his.

Closing the door, he went to the door in front of it, and entered. Realizing that the room is filled with boxes, big and small. It must be their to-be stackroom soon, for things that have yet been used -and Mom keeps buying new stuff even before moving in yesterday-. Exiting the room, he went to the door beside the room he entered first. And still it wasn't his room. It's the bathroom.

A bathtub including a shower infront of the doorway, tiolet under the window at the left side of the room, and a sink on the right side. Exiting once again, he entered the room infront of it, the last in the hallway. And noticed that it's his room. Finally. Finally. Finally. He really needs a change from the dusty atmosphere. And next time, if he's in a very new place, he should try and memorize the building.

With the plastic-covered bed in sideways under the big window, a bed table at the left side of the bed -since the right was leaning on the wall- and closet sliding doors on the right side of the room. Multiple boxes near the sliding doors, and if he could remember correctly, the clothes he packed were in one of those boxes.

-V-

Wearing a fresh mini t-shirt, it was a minty color of green. Almost the same color as his fur. Almost. Flippy sighed, and went over to his plastic-covered bed, crash landing face first on it. He's pooped! And though, he still wants to go outside and play with whatever kid like his age he could see. Mom's tablet got lowbat, and shut down itself. What else could he do not so tiring? He could stay in and play tomorrow, if he can.

Flippy sighed, he picked himself up and crawled towards the window. Looking out of it, he saw the front of their house, their car, the movers with sandwiches in paws, and, two small children that looked a year younger than him. One is a yellow bunny, wearing an orange mini t-shirt and -inexplicably- pink bunny slippers. And the other one, was a purple beaver, buck teeth that has diastema and freckles on his cheeks. Wearing an indigo colored mini t-shirt. They were both running, until Flippy saw something that made him felt his eyes shrinking; for some reason...a lollipop was stuck in the purple beaver's left eye.

The purple beaver with the lollipop in his eye was in the middle of the road, while the yellow bunny -with a very worried expression- looked to Flippy that he kept on yelling out something to the purple one. He wants to hear, what is he yelling at him? Flippy opened the window..

"Toothy! Get out of there! Get out of there! There's a truck headed right for yo-!"

That made Flippy wanna hurl, blood was everywhere on the road! The organs were spread out everywhere too! There are even some on the yellow bunny, that cried continuously, falling to his knees. That driver in the giant truck that ran over the beaver showed no regrets doing it. He didn't even stop over to see if everyone was alright! He freaking killed a child, damnit!

To see if he wasn't dreaming at all, he quickly got down the bed and then to the stairs. Ignoring his dumbfounded mother on the window and exited the house. The movers were also surprised, staying behind their truck and peeking over the accident.

"That was...really real?" Flippy muttered.

He felt tears in his eyes again, he felt sad for the loss of the yellow one's friend. It only resembled him crying out for his father. Just then, he noticed the corner out of his eye, a blue car.

"Watch out-?!" His warning was cut off, as he witnessed the yellow bunny being killed after the car crashed into him, throwing around the organs and spread blood everywhere! Why did the driver even went over on the sidewalk anyways?

CRASH!

Stupid Flippy should have known. The driver must've witnessed it too and tried to stop his car, but due to the blood splattered everywhere, the ground was slippery. Arms started to wrap around Flippy, as he was being shielded from the explosion the car made when it crashed into a fire hydrant. No one could do that except for Mom. She doesn't want him to experience such gruesome deaths of both children.

But she was too late, he saw that, he saw everything. What are their parents gonna do now? Surely, they'll cry over their loss of their sons. But what made Flippy weird in his stomach is that, not even one person went out of their house! Their neighborhood was filled with houses, but not a single person peeked over but them.

'Th-this...what the heck?!' Flippy mentally cursed.

"Come on dear, let's get inside.. there's nothing we could do now." Is it just him, or is Mom acting strange all of the sudden? Usually, she would cry out and get angry if no one even cares what happened to something very horrible. He has a gentle and calm mother, yes, but, but not this calm.

It's true they couldn't do anything now. Those two are goners. Forever. Very young, and they're goners. Flippy chose his mother's option and followed her inside the house. It's afternoon already, gosh, time is going fast. The sky is turning blue, and the sunset seems to be ignoring the accident earlier since it made the sky looked beautiful enough to distract a loving couple.

He should get some shuteye. That's a good idea now after dinner.

vVv

 **Yeah, sorry about that Flippy. You had to experience that, but Im making you suspect the town's curse so you would be a little more careful. Anyways, yeah, finished with chp 2, and next will be Flippy's adventure with his new friends! And...uhmm..could I borrow some characters, from you guys? Just a few OCs, since the characters here are young, they cannot work yet -of course- and I can't put mine in because they appear in this story after Flippy returns from the war -uh oh, spoilers!-. Please? Pretty please?**

 **If you accept that, please send me a link to what it looks like, if you have a deviantart account, you can note me there, and I'll tell you what they can do, afterall, they're just gonna be minor characters that won't interact so much in this story, also tell me their age too, they might appear again in other future chapters. The link of my account is in my profile, the new DA account I use now is the same name as mine here. :D**

 **Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Im not expecting you to, I just killed two tree friends!-**

 **Note: Please don't hate me other people that don't like OCs in a story. But Im simply lacking characters to work as this and to work as that, to do this and to do that. Hope the other people understand! ^^;**

 **Flippy, Cuddles, and Toothy © Mondo Media**

 **Mom and Father © me.**


	4. Chp 3: What time is it? It's-

**Ouch, really. Really. Ouch. Nah, just kidding. :3**

 **So, I made chp 4, yeah, so what? Characters is lacking in here. So I just thought of something else that could only show as less people -or animal- as possible. And I only have 3 of them in this chp. XD**

 **People who wants to help me, like a message I've read, it's okay, you can still help! You can give me ideas If I somehow got stuck in the story. And let me borrow some characters, I only have 4 of them and it's not enough characters to do this and that in the story.**

 **But anyways, just pretend that you haven't read this yet and enjoy reading the** ** _real_** **story! So enjoy!**

-vVv-

AGE:

OCs- ?

-vVv-

Chp 3: What time is it? It's-

vVv

-Flippy's POV-

And there he is, in his bed with eyes still very sleepy. He doesn't feel good last night, nope, nope. He just can't get those pictures out of his head on the...accident that happened yesterday. He doesn't know if it was an accident, or it was just a warning that they should leave the town! He shouldn't have ran out the house, he really shouldn't, and yet, he was curious on what could or might have happen. He really regrets his curiousity.

That accident, or whatever it was, turned into a nightmare for Flippy, instead of the two kids, it was him being run over. And woke up in the middle of the night, multiple times. He never went to Mom's room because he didn't want to disturb her. And so, he tried remembering in Father's words over and over again.

He's not thinking that this place is a ghost town anymore. Nope. This town is worser than that. He just can't describe it properly.

To shake all that out of his head, he'll try a nice breakfast. He hoped Mom would make some, she always does cook food early in the morning. And he wasn't sure what time it was that morning, when he slept very late at night. Changing out of his pajamas and into his mini mint t-shirt he wore yesterday. Then, not even bothering to look at the clock that was obviously over the door. He left the room.

Flippy's sleepiness was getting to him, and he doesn't want Mom to get his attention and ask about what happened. He just gets...annoyed, by it. So he wants to look as positive as possible.

Going down the squeaky stairs slowly, he could smell the delicious food's stench in the air. "Hmm, egg and beefstake!" He hummed.

He then heard laughter as he went closer and closer to the first floor.

"OhMG he looks super duper adorbs!" A female pink cat wearing a purple dress exclaimed. Another unknown face was a female wolf or cayote..he couldn't tell, who laughed along with another unknown face, a female yellow or peach bear wearing a cap backwards.

"I know right?" Stated a voice Flippy assumes it belonged to his mother. Somehow, the air of food stopped flowing into his nostrils, and now was dead curious who those people were. They were all sitting on the plastic-covered couch, and there was a book on the giant box infront of them, including the food he smelled earlier. Which Flippy guesses is the to-be living room table. Mom sat on a another plastic-covered couch on the opposite to them, having a cup of coffee in her paws as she gave a smile and giggled at their possibly neighbors' reactions.

Oh, can someone please tell him that book isn't what he thinks it is?

"Ooh! Is that your son like in the photobook over there?!" The pink cat questioned.

Hmm, good question. But now the only thing he could think of as an answer is... _run_.

And Flippy was still careless, tripping over after trying to step back and run away. And now one of them caught him and dragged him to the couch, pinching his cheeks. And the others joined in. He could even hear Mom laugh.

That is one trait he doesn't like from her, just simply inviting over or letting in some strangers or her friends then after a long conversation, she changes the topic and give them the photobook of when Flippy was just a little baby. Then after, if he finds out and he's out in the open, the ones who invited in would catch him and pinch his cheeks so hard. Making Mom laugh just for the fun of it. He wonders if all girls at Mom's age are like this.

Maybe all girls are.

-V-

He went out after eating breakfast to avoid the pinches to his cheeks. He decides to play, with himself. He's not going to play with anyone else for a bit while. Not after what happened yester-

SMACK!

A ball hit his face and he fell on the ground. That hurt, it really did hurt especially his nose. He wasn't run over by a car to experience the pain like in his nightmare, but the ball was enough to express...how hard it was thrown! Flippy rubbed his throbbing nose, it wasn't bleeding, he was sure of it

"Whoops! Sorry! We didn't see you there!" That voice is awfully familliar. Looking up, he felt his pupils shrink.

A yellow hand was in front of him, wearing a long sleeved orange shirt, a light yellow curly tuft of hair and bunny ears. What he's seeing must be a dream...is it?

Looking at his hand, and trying to look closer and make sure it's real, a voice then interrupted them. "Woah, Cuddles, you made him squirt ketchup." He looked up again, and there saw the familliar face with buck teeth and diastema.

The purple beaver pointed out, his elbow. Flippy looked at his own elbow and noticed, it was bleeding. "Whoops..." The yellow one, now named Cuddles gasped.

"Uhm...i-it's fine...Im alright," Flippy told them. His elbow was scraped and he didn't even feel the pain. Or the blood dripping. Flippy rubbed off the blood. And also, he wasn't sure what or how to speak to them. He was sure these two kids were just _killed yesterday._

He kept his head down, not looking straight back at them. Pretending to keep looking at his wound and rubbing the blood off. 'Freaking heck...' he cursed in his mind. He doesn't know what to say to them. Even though yesterday he was excited to meeting new friends, right now...doesn't want to...yet. 'This whole freaking town is creepy..' he added.

The two figures looked at each other. Then Cuddels, atleast that was the name he remembered for the yellow one, pulled out his paw for him to grab again. Flippy finally looked up, then stared at the paw in front of him. Well, a start, it would be a bit nice to shake those thoughts in his head, but those thoughts won't leave yet, this town is still creepy.

He took Cuddles' paw and he helped him up. Flippy dusted off his mini t-shirt. "We're sorry the ball hit you, we were just kicking the ball 'til we get to the playground." The purple beaver apologized. Flippy can't remember what name is this purple one. He really can't remember.

"Having a race to get there?" With only one ball?

"Yeah, but we only had one ball, so we thought that whoever kicks the ball first to the entrance of the playground is the winner." Cuddles told him. Okay, that explains it. If they were to have one more ball with them, then he doesn't know if he'll last on the ground for getting hit twice..so hard...in the face...

"Also, we have some other friends waiting for us to get there." The purple beaver added.

"Yeah, hey, you must be new around here, are you?" Cuddles questioned. It should be obvious to them. Because he's a new face in the town.

"I am." Flippy simply answered.

"My name's Cuddles," the yellow bunny introduced, which, he already knows. "And this is Toothy." He gestured to the purple beaver. 'Oh yeah, his name is Toothy..' Flippy finally remembered. "What's yours?" Cuddles asked.

"My name's Flippy."

"Cool name, nice to meet you!" Cuddles exclaimed. Toothy nodded and waved briefly.

"Thanks. Yours too." He's actually happy about this despite the fact that they are either a ghost or zombie that's acting normally.

"Hey, do you want to come with us to the playground?" Toothy asked.

"Sure, Im not really familliar with the places here..."

"Alright, then."

"Let's go!"

-V-

Despite not knowing their other friends waiting in the playground, the two boys kept talking about them to him. Flippy has seriously no idea who are they. He only catched the names 'Splendid', 'Flaky' and 'Giggles'. Geez, he has to introduce them first before even talking about them.

"We're here!" Cuddles exclaimed. "Happy Tree Playground! The most awesome place in the world!"

"Really? What's it like in there?" Flippy also didn't expect it to be a tall building with a sign over the entrance that has a beautiful double rainbow, he could even see ponies flying around by the text 'Happy Tree Playground'.

"You'll see." Toothy giggled.

Cuddles pushed the glass doors -which Flippy guesses is what Cuddles calls them a gate- and opened. Hearing screams and shouts, laughter and giggles. Flippy is now really curious to seeing this amazing playground.

"Wow-wowzza," Flippy gasped, once the trio stepped in, Flippy has been turning his head to each intricate rides, toys everywhere, and even a bouncy house was there. Of course, there was the same ol' Ladder and Slide, And Monkey bars and Swings. But including all the other rides, this place really is _awesome_!

But just then, he realized, "wait, we don't have any green papers!"

"Green papers?" Toothy questioned, "Nah, those papers will not be needed around here. It's totally free!" He answered, the trio stopped.

"Free?!" Flippy exclaimed. "All of them?" The two nodded. "What about the grown ups? Won't they come with us too? Even in the rides?"

"Nope, no grown ups watching over us here, we don't really know why, but, everything here is adult free, and we don't give the green papers to the people in charge too. It's all free." Cuddles explained. Toothy nodded again.

"But," Toothy started, "some adults also go in here with their child. And they just still watch over them. It's an adults choice whether or not they'll leave the kid here alone." He shrugged.

Okay, he understands...a bit of it. Well, Flippy's hometown doesn't have a building like this, but his hometown does have a park with slides and all that, except rides. But if he'll have to swing, or slide, or play in the monkey bars, or in the sandbox, Mom always stays by his side. Even the people in charge keeps saying that to her.

Does that connect on what happened yesterday and today?

Flippy has to think later, oh gosh he wants to try out all the rides in this place! But nearly forgot that his new friends were here because their friends were here. He knows, it's confusing to all of you humans. But read on and he'll stop breaking the fourth wall.

"So, where are your friends?" Flippy asked, he'll have to join in the team on searching for their friends first.

Cuddles shrugs. "Usually, we meet them in some of the rides. They're sometimes together, or all over the place scattered."

"Really? So we have to try out every ride so we could sometimes meet them there?" Flippy asked. Somewhat excited.

"Yeah, sometimes it's like we make Hide and Seek and Races together. Me and Cuddles will find our friends, and then come back at the bouncy house, and the first one who'll get there will be invited over to my or Cuddles' home. But at the same time we could all bounce together!" Toothy excitedly exclaimed. "Ooh! How exciting! Now there are three of us searching for friends!"

"But...I don't know who they are yet.." Flippy reminded.

"Oh..right.."

"Well, go with Toothy then."

vVv

 **Beafstake? I wonder what the taste is like? Yeah, beafstake, if I put bacon here then Truffles and Char sui might haunt me in my sleep. And yeah, awesome playground indeed Flippy! I actually visited that kind of playground! Except it's not free, and we need parental guidance. It's like..uhm, last christmas and me and my cousins played around. Im a young teen, so of course I don't ride the carousels and other rides super childish. All I did there is play in the combination of Slide, Monkey bars, Zip line and pool of balls and also the Bouncy houseN'slide I like so much.**

 **Also, since Flippy and the others are young, Im using sentences that toddlers don't often use. Like about the blood, about money, the rules in the playground, and about parents -but Flippy knows better-. They're also not good in explaining like me, so, I used that to my advantage. XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Flippy, Cuddles and Toothy © Mondo Media**

 **Mom and the 3 random OCs © me**


	5. Chp 4: Friends time!

**Hewoo! I'm not in a mood to say much, so, just enjoy the story!**

-vVv-

Age:

Flaky- 4

Petunia- 5

Splendid- 6

Splendont- 6

*Stranger- 18

-vVv-

vVv

-Flippy's POV-

Sure, those gestures are really helping. Him and Toothy are really progressing through this game.

No, they aren't.

Flippy is annoyed how Toothy keeps pulling him to a ride he thinks he wants to go on. But then backs away and then running to another ride, but doing the same. "Hmm, this looks amazing... but then again I want to try this out..."

Maybe this was a bad idea, going with Toothy and all. They haven't even find even one of their friends! He wonders if Cuddles is doing better than them? He slowly slipped away from his sight and backed away before walking into a different direction...

And bumping into someone else. Flippy gave a thud as he fell on the ground, wow, whoever he bumped into, he or she felt strong enough to just knock him over.

"Whoa, little guy, are you alright?" A grey paw in front of his face, Flippy looked up to the adult before him. "Did you get hurt?" Asked the brown-eyed grey squirrel, atleast that's what Flippy think he is a squirrel. He hasn't seen a squirrel yet since back at his hometown are only bears, mice, rabbits, beavers, skunks and chipmunks. The grey squirrel was wearing a blue t-shirt with red markings, and blue pants that has it too. He must be one of the people in charge in the playground, he's wearing a uniform.

"No," Flippy sounded rude there. "Im alright..." that still sounded rude.

"Well, better be careful next time, okay?" Flippy nodded as he grabbed his paw and he was pulled up.

Is Flippy seeing his eyes shrink? Or was that his imagination? Nevermind, he's alright now. The grey squirrel's eyes went back to normal -or that was what he saw- and pushed him gently, "Go on, play now."

Flippy wonders, does the squirrel know him? Those eyes moving or turning into two small dots might indicate something. 'But that's ridiculous. I never met him in my whole life!' He thought, to atleast reassure himself that it was really a nice person in charge of the area.

Flippy looked back as he walked slowly to one of the rides he wanted to try out. He saw the grey squirrel talking. Talking to whom? That little earpiece in his ear? Is that what he always sees in action movies involving spies? Is he a spy? Then again, he is on duty. So he must be talking to his manager.

Moving on, Flippy went to the ride, "Flying Fiesta. Sounds cool!" He exclaimed. And went in. The ride looked like a sombrero hat. The hat where spanish or mexican people use. -Is that even called a sombrero hat?- he doesn't know. But all he knows that the ride must be based on the hat, doesn't that hat also have little balls hanging? -Flippy remembers a picture of it, he doesn't remember when- The ride has like, 20 chairs or so, hanging from a machine or something that was painted red. Chairs are in different colors, it was even paired into 2. Flippy sat on one of the chairs colored green, his favorite color. And strapped in the seatbelt so he'll be safe from the ride. He doesn't know what are they for but he'll just wait and see.

Waiting, for all the seats to be occupied by some children his age. Are some kids here even at his age? They look 1 year younger than him. Then, a red porcupine with flakes -or maybe dandruff?- in hair, wearing a mini orange t-shirt with grey shorts and bringing a teddy bear -which is kinda cute- sat beside him, he -or maybe a she?- looked scared and nervous. Clinging unto some foam from the chair he-/she- was sitting on, even squeezing his/her teddy bear tightly. That's kinda weird since the chairs have seatbelts so they wouldn't fall off. And then, two squirrels, again, he isn't sure if they're squirrels or not, sat in front of them. One that is colored light blue that's wearing a red t-shirt and the other that is colored red that is wearing a blue t-shirt. Both wearing, jogging pants? Coincidentally, they sat on their colors, the blue one on the red chair and the red one on the blue chair. He wants to giggle by that part.

Then he looked to a different direction, and saw that grey squirrel that helped him, far out helping another child. Flippy's right, he's nice.

It was a while since he got on the ride, but he's now super excited that the seats are occupied and the ride started.

And suddenly the porcupine clinged unto him, uhm, hugged him, somewhat..and wouldn't let go as the ride spinned, faster and faster! Like they were flying in the air in full speed!

The porcupine screamed, as the others cheered in excitement, even Flippy. He didn't mind that there was a shaking leaf stuck to him, he just had to enjoy the ride! Wheee!

So that's what the seatbelts are for!

-V-

The ride stopped, it spinned in 3 minutes! "That was awesome!" Other children exclaimed.

"Awesome indeed!" The blue squirrel exclaimed. The squirrels in front of them stood from their place, both turned to leave, just then the red squirrel noticed that Flippy, for obvious reasons was still stuck with the shivering red porcupine.

This made the red squirrel giggle, and glance over to the blue squirrel beside him who was distracted by helping a little female chipmunk up.

Flippy noticed, and looked at the porcupine hugging him tightly, eyes shut and quivering like hiding from a monster that was out to get him-/her-. "Uhm... excuse me.." he stated calmly. And calmly enough to catch him-/her- attention that he-/she- wasn't in danger at all.

But all that, and as if on cue, he-/she- whimpered and tears started rolling down his-/her- cheeks. Flippy thinks he's-/she's- just being pushed around by these kids. Forcing him-/her- to come even though he-/she- doesn't want to.

The red squirrel patted the blue's shoulder, "Looky here Splendumb." He pointed out. 'Splendumb' looked behind him.

"Flaky?"

"Are you freaking stupid or something? Pull 'er out, something might happen to your wuvwife Splendumb." Insulted the Red squirrel.

"For the last time, she's not my lovelife Splendont." Sighed the Blue squirrel, "Maybe we should just look for Cuddles instead of just waiting around here." The red squirrel, now named Splendont shrugged.

Wait...they know Cuddles? Wait, he has to question that later. Right now, he has to somehow calm the poor girl hugging him tightly. Wow, he never knew that a girl like this could be mistaken as a boy. Mostly all of the girls he's met back at his hometown were such girly girls, wearing such girly one just wears normal clothes like you can't tell if it's for boys or not.

"Come on Flaky, you can't hold on to that kid forever you know." The blue squirrel sighed.

"Yeah crybaby, he's a stupid stranger who's probably gonna go somewhere and ride stupid rides like this one. Surprisingly it scared you. Like all other stupid rides." The red one received a smack in the head. "What?! It's true, all the rides here are stupid! All the people here are stupid!"

"Then why did you ride it anyway if it's stupid? You must be a stupid stranger too. Also not seeing that this poor girl's terrified." Flippy replied, nobody calls him that even if they get away with it. And for some reason, the porcupine, now named Flaky looked up at him.

"Yeah, Splendont..what he said." The blue one smirked as the one named Spendont looked away annoyed.

"Kpff, yeah, whatever..." Splendont stated, still looking away. And maybe staring at something else.

Flaky gasped, which startled Flippy. She quickly let go of him, bowing her head in shame as she scooted away from Flippy.

It felt better, but Flippy's now feeling sad that she cried still, he felt guilty upsetting her, hmm? where's her teddy bear? Did it fly off somewhere?

"Pff, she's always like that, like thinking we're gonna hurt her and etc." Splendont commented. And received another smack in the head. "Quit that already!"

"Stop insulting poor Flaky!"

"I will, if you stop hitting me!"

"Oh brother..." Flippy sighed. While those two argue and Flaky still was crying, but calmed down a little after a while. Flippy removed his seatbelt, and stood. He looked around, while the squirrels fight, and the porcupine staring into space for a bit while, he has to look for the porcupine's teddy bear. It must have fallen off somewhere...just, where?

Flippy searched high and low around the floor, and noticed there are a few kids jumping in into the ride's chairs, excited for the ride to start soon, he has to find that soon, give it to the girl and leave. Where is it?

Unknowingly bumping into something...or someone again. He felt that again, the strong force. He's just walking slowly, why is he forced back down evertime he hits something or someone? Is it the same per-..? "hey, whoops, sorry." Flippy looked up and saw the grey squirrel he met after seperating from Toothy. His paw in front of him like last time. He took it. Being pulled up again.

"Im sorry sir, I was just looking for-"

"This?"

Flippy looked at what the grey squirrel was holding, it's the teddy bear he was looking for! He took it like accepting a reward, "Thanks so much! But...uh, how did it get to you?" He's sounding rude again.

"Oh, it hit me in the head."

"Oh..." Flippy never knew the ride could fly things that far. Because the grey squirrel was way far away from where he last saw him.

"Hey, what's your name, little one?" he asked.

"My.." 'he's a nice person, don't be afraid to meet him' "..name's Flippy."

"What a cute name you have," he told him.

"Thank you, mr." Flippy chirped. Back at his hometown, workers there, even on playgrounds -of course- wears name tags. Why is that they don't at all? He wants to know his name, "Mr. Wh-"

"Hey, aren't you gonna give that to your friend?" The gray squirrel questioned. Or maybe reminded him, he completely forgot why he needed the teddy bear!

"Oh, yeah... thanks again mr!" Flippy skipped towards the almost occupied ride, completely forgetting what he was gonna ask, only ones there that hadn't leave yet is now the crying Flaky that's being pulled by Splendont and the blue squirrel to leave the ride now, but instead being pulled, she's dragged by her legs.

"No! My teddy's gone! Teddy! Teddy!" She cried out.

Flippy went to the trio, "Hey,"

"Oh great, the stranger's back." SMACK! "Alright! Alright! I'll stop! Sheesh!"

The two stopped dragging Flaky, "Here," Flippy handed over the teddy bear. Flaky just stared at it, before slowly lifting it in her arms, "One of the grown ups gave them to me."

"How...did it get to them?" Flaky asked. Staring at her teddy bear like, shocked it was broken.

"It hit him on the head after it flew off from the ride."

"PFFT! Haah-" SMACK! "Quit it with the hitting, dang it!"

Flippy's starting to think they're always like that. And the squirrels start arguing again.

Flaky is heard sighing, Flippy turned to her direction, "Thank you so much!" She thanked. "Thank you so much for looking for my teddy!"

"No problem." Oh gosh, he's feeling his cheeks burn, why? Why is his cheeks burning?

"If my Teddy disappeared, I can't sleep at night..Papa is always busy, sometimes he doesn't come home and stay at his work overnight..." Flaky looked at her teddy bear sadly.

Flippy also gave a sad look, hearing screams and shouts of excitement from the background. "Who gave that to you? Where's your mom?" He asked. He'll regret this sooner or later..

Tears formed again in her eyes, "Mama was sick, she has an illness in her heart. We went out of town to bring her to a hospital where Papa knows a heart doctor and then operate her. We reached the hospital, and the operation was succesful, but she didn't live long than we hoped.." she sniffed, hugging her teddy bear tightly. "When we were in the car, Mama was bringing a box with her. I didn't know what it was, and then after she got operated and survived only for two days, she gave me Teddy before going away." She finished. Sniffing as she hugged it tenderly. "I miss Mama.."

"Oh...Im so sorry.." Flippy sighed. He did regret asking that. Same experience, just losing a father instead while he was in the war. "But, hey, atleast your mother is in a beautiful place now." He tried assuring her. His father is there too.

Flaky smiled as her tear rolled down her face, "Yeah, you are right."

Silence between the two except for the two squirrels arguing and the rides containing screaming girls and boys as background music.

"...What's your name?" She asked. And Flippy is again feeling his cheeks burn.. why is he feeling this..?

"My name's Flippy."

"I-Im Flaky.." Flippy could see her cheeks blushing pink, she hugged her teddy tightly again. And after that sentence, he has realized this now, that her voice was so...quiet, like she isn't used to talking at all. Flippy then remembered, "Hey, you're friends with Cuddles and Toothy right?"

She nodded, "W-we were suppose to meet them..do you know them?"

"They're the first ones to greet me..Im new around this place, and now we split up just to find you gu-"

"Well then! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to your new home Happy Tree Town!" A very surprisingly sudden shake from a strong hand. The blue squirrel then let go, leaving his poor squeezed hand to continue to pump blood around his fingers, gosh, did he carry weights or something? This freaking hurt..

"Yeah, thanks.." Flippy smiled, hiding away his poor hand. It'll heal, in time. Anyway. Like his ankle for example. Though it still hurt, but not so much anymore. 'That's a way to disturb a moment,' Flippy chuckled at his thought.

"Im Splendid! And this i-"

"Yawn! Not interested, bye!" The red squirrel stretched his arms and walked away from them.

"...and that's Splendont.." Splendid finished anyways. Then making an annoyed grunt, "Why do I have a brother who's acting like the most stupid agressive person in my life?" He sighed.

"Well...I guess it's life?" Flippy questioned. He wasn't sure how he was gonna answer that, he doesn't have a brother or a sister, just an only child in the family. He wonders what it's like to have siblings. What is it like to you people having siblings out there? He has to ask, before the 4th wall might be broken. And means it literally.

"Hm, yeah, that too." Splendid added. "So, about Toothy and-"

"Anybody talking about me?"

"Are they clean?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Flippy turned around to see two figures, the familliar one, Toothy. And a blue female skunk with light blue arrow shaped markings reaching her tail. Wearing a light blue blouse and pink shorts, also wearing sandals with flowers on them. And a flower clip on her head.

"Ooh, hey Tooths, how goes the hide n seek game?" Splendid questioned.

"I think Im gonna fail at this game." Toothy sighed, "Again."

"Why?" Flippy can't stand but ask.

"Well, look, Im always the one last in this game. With the fewest people while Cuddles' has more than mine." 'Of course,' "Even though you're new here, you found people more than me..." 'Not anymore...' "Cuddles' always the winner."

"Splendont went away after we met up. So, that makes both of us tied as losers." Flippy chuckled, though, he can't find the reason why he did, it must be because of how he said losers to describe them in the game.

"Ehm, he's always like that, that darn squirrel never listens anyway." The blue skunk humphed. So they are squirrels! Good thing he just stayed saying squirrels all the time. "But, in the game, even if that darn squirrel went away, he's still counted." She added. Youch, he should comfort Toothy when he gets the chance.

"Yup, still loser. You winner." Toothy sighed again, Flippy's lucky he found Splendont on his search, but he still felt bad about that he upset him more. He has to think of a way...

"Hey, why can't we do this? Let's switch." Flippy suggested.

"Switch? You mean change?" Toothy questioned, sniffling.

"Yeah, let's switch who we found." Flippy answered, "that way, I'll be the loser and you'll be the winner."

"B-but..."

"You do want to win this game, at least this once, do you?"

Nodding, Toothy smiled, Flippy finally cheered him up. Which makes him smile too.

"Then come on. Let's go find Cuddles!"

vVv

 **Flippy's so...so...generous! Well, I hope you like this chp. :)**

 **Cuddles, Toothy, Flippy, Flaky, Petunia, Splendid, Splendont © Mondo Media**

 **The grey squirrel named the Stranger © HTFan -Thank you!-**


	6. Chp 5: To Flippy's house!

**Yes, I changed the title, from "His life" to "The start of sunrise" because that title has more little hints on what the story is gonna be about. You'll find a reason why I chose sunrise too! :D**

 **And also, I changed the summary...is that okay...?**

 **Welp. Enjoy anyways! :D**

-vVv-

Giggles- 5

Nutty- 5

-vVv-

vVv

-Flippy's POV-

"There he is!" Splendid pointed out to the yellow bunny beside a pink chipmunk and green squirrel. The pink chipmunk was wearing a red ribbon on her head, a red blouse, and red skirt. The green squirrel, was wearing a black mini t-shirt, with a minecraft logo on it, and no shorts or pants or something for some reason, eyes were both dark green but not as dark as Flippy's eyes.

"Cuddles!" Flippy called out, as his little group ran towards him and his two other friends.

"Ooh, hey Flippy!" Cuddles waved. The pink chipmunk giggled, and the green squirrel laughed.

"Ooh! Does he have candy? Gimme!"

Flippy gave a confused expression to the face the green squirrel's giving _. "What's wrong with him?"_ He kept the smile plastered on his face, laughing and shaking uncontrollably like a crazy person.

The green squirrel acted, surprising Flippy as he pounced on him. "Candy! Candy!"

"Ahhh!"

"Hold it there Nutts!" Splendid pulled on the green squirrel's tail, hanging upside down as Flippy just watched what height Splendid was.

He was flying! Holding unto the green squirrel's tail to avoid him being pounced on again. "Wha...ho-how...?"

Splendid noticed, and accidentally dropped the green squirrel that gave a thud on the floor. "Whoops.."

"Ughhhhh! Splen did it again..."

"Well, you were about to bite him, he doesn't have any candy."

"Then why did Cuddles say he has candy?"

"I didn't say anything!"

Petunia rolled her eyes, as to what Flippy saw. And went towards him, pulled out her paw in front of his face. "Ignore them, Flippy. Nutty's just crazy for candy."

He was pulled up, "His name is Nutty..?" Flippy wondered, who in the world named him that? "He's nuts." Nuts, crazy, whatever Flippy could say to describe him. That's not normal for a kid like him to bite someone thinking they have candy. That might get bad too.

"Yup." Toothy sighed. "Last time, he went to the dentist twice because he had 2 cavities in his teeth. He ate too much candy."

"Wow...then.." Flippy has absolutely nothing to say about that. "Doesn't eating too much candy hurt your teeth?"

Petunia and Toothy shrugged. Flippy just wanna laugh out loud at that. But that didn't amuse him at all in any way.

"Alright!" The pink chipmunk exclaimed, stopping the boys' stupid argument. "Why don't we continue the game?"

"Right.." Splendid sighed.

"Who gots the most friends?" Cuddles questioned. "I got two, Giggles and Nutty."

Flippy and Toothy gave each other glances, then back to Cuddles. "I got...on-...three," Toothy finally said. He smiled proudly, like hoping it would cheer himself up if Cuddles found out they switched. Flippy just gave a small smile, but he's not sad at all, just happy to help.

"I got only one." Flippy said next.

"Who did you get?" Nutty asked, "Tell me if it has candy!"

"I g-got Flaky, Splendid and Splendon't," Toothy stated. A hint of fear in his voice.

"I just got Petunia."

"Whoa, wait-mmhhf!" Splendid was suddenly muffled by Petunia, "mmffhhh!"

"Huh? What happe-?" Cuddles questioned.

"That was nothing at all, Cuddles," Flippy cut him off. "So, how does this go?" He needs to change the topic so Cuddles wouldn't mind the cheating they did. He chuckled after saying that, remembering how he always cheated in games without letting his friends know. He just wishes it also worked on them, ha.

"Well! For the first time! Toothy won! Im second. You're the third, loser. So we have to go to your house, and, have fun!" Cuddles explained. Toothy quietly squeaked, and Flippy, he's just happy to see him cheered up unlike some minutes ago.

"So?" Since everything is out of the way, maybe. "What are you gonna do in my house?" It's weird that in this kind of game, the loser will let the others go to his house. Uhm, people? Please explain what kind of game is this? He knows he's breaking the fourth wall again, but he really wants to know.

"Well, I'll find candy around yours house," Nutty giggled.

"We'll just bond around." Splendid stated.

"It is a good thing you're the loser Flippy!" Toothy exclaimed. And now, is he showing off? "Since you're new around here, we would know you a lot better!" _"Oh, so that's what he means."_

"Bond around?"

"You know, play!" The pink chipmunk answered.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you have video games too over there?!"

"Yeah, I have a PS2 with a lot of games, wh-"

"Let me play! Let me play!"

"You mean, let _us_ play."

"Uhh..."

"Alright."

"Yayayayayayayayayayay!"

"Come on! Let's get in the bouncy house first!" Cuddles uttered, interrupting the little joy Nutty's having. They all nodded, and jumped in the bouncy house.

-V-

-Flaky's POV-

"That's was sooo much fun!"

"Ahaaha!"

"Yeah!"

Now they're walking home, to Flippy's house. Giggles, Petunia, Toothy and Cuddles kept on chattering all the way, Splendid and Flippy talking to each other and giggling themselves, all except for Flaky. And yes, Splendont came back, just as bored as ever walking home to Flippy's house. Flaky was behind the group, looking around, cautious, as always for herself. She doesn't want to join in the chatter, she might say something wrong.

"Hey," and the voice made her shiver, she turned and relieved a bit after seeing Flippy's cute face...wait...cute...why did she thought that? She looked down, "What's the matter?" Should she say something? What? Flaky! Say something! "Is there something wrong?" Flippy continued. Flaky! Say something already!

She looked up, "Nothing... Eve-everything i-is fi-fine." She answered stuttering. And she just told herself and pushed herself just to say those? Maybe when she grows up, she can say more than that. She is just 4 years old. Maybe Dad could teach her more words. Except for bad ones that Dad's friends use.

"But you sound sad." Flippy said. "Was there something I did before we switched with Toothy?"

Flaky shook her head, "None.. really..."

"Why don't you join in talking to us?" He questioned. And Flaky's sure, since he's the new kid in town, is the first kid ever to realize this fear she has. That, or he just is really sad for her.

Flaky just shook her head and hugged Teddy tightly again. "I don't want to..."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to..I might say something wrong, and, and, and you might do something bad to me.." Flaky looked sadly at Teddy. Flaky has this water that keeps forming in her eyes every time she feels so sad and hurt. "I just miss Mama," she misses her so much, so much.

Flippy wiped the water on her cheeks, okay, she doesn't know what this water is called. "Come on, don't cry now." Flaky continued to whimper. "Well, think of it, your mother's in another place where pain can't harm her,"

Flaky cheered up. Yeah, Mama's in another beautiful place where no one can harm her now. No pain could get to her.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her neck, startling her, "Hey, hey! What ya' both doing?" The excited voice exclaimed.

"Splendid," Flaky looked up and saw him, levitating off the ground like, an inch. But still, looking at him while he flies? That gives her goosebumps! What can it do? While she and him walking in that position. She might trip and might surprise Splendid, he might let her go and let her fall. After that, she might make ketchup in her nose! Or, or, badder than that! - Is badder the right one? Or is the word worse is? -

"We're doing none. Just a little chat," Flippy smiled, like he was okay on what position Flaky is in in Splendid's arms!

"Oh? I thought I saw something." Splendid smiled at Flippy, and the smile was a bit scary. And he gave a smile back. What was that even about? Why were they smiling?

"Ooh, what did I hear? Was Splendumb jelly?" Splendont quietly laughed. Or chuckled. Whatever, Flaky can't describe things properly. And, Splendont keeps saying jelly if Splendid shows off something or being sad about something. She thought jelly was food put in bread, does it have another meaning?

"No Im not, Splendont." Splendid huffed.

"Sh, maybe Flaky would hear our chat here."

"Because of course, Im holding her."

-Flippy's POV-

And there it goes, another quarrel between the two loving brothers. He knows he just met them today, but looking at them could make him catch some of their attitudes on sight. Like fighting over a simple thing. Maybe that's one negative thing for having siblings.

Flippy looked at the poor porcupine being dragged, literally dragged into the fight. She was being pulled by both the squirrels, like they were playing tug of war. Instead of a rope, a fellow person. A very shy one too. He'll just have to help along the way to make them stop fighting. He mentally facepawed.

-V-

"Mom! Im home!"

"Alright dear, Im in the kitchen!"

Flippy smiled, but then remembered he hadn't really moved around the house yet too. Like, wandering around, and wondering what this room was. He glanced back at his new friends behind him.

They looked around too, they seemed not too happy about the place though. Especially..."AHHHH! What's that?! What's that?!" Screamed the blue skunk. Pointing out a bug on the floor.

"It's a roach, gee, it's like you have never even saw a roach before. Besides, we just moved in yesterday." Flippy stated.

"Well, isn't your Mom or your Dad gonna bother about this mess even if you move in?! I don't want...that...in my room! Yacki! Yacki!" Petunia choked herself. Now he wanted to laugh out loud so unamusedly.

"Well, it is not smell good too..." Giggles chimed in.

Oh great, is Flaky coming in this conversation too? Yeah, maybe, since both the girls have already commented.

"Flippy does have some truth." _"You mean point?"_ "He moved in yesterday so maybe it's normal for a house he's gonna move in it's dirty." Flaky chimed in. Too. And this impressed Flippy actually, also surprised him though. Girly girls, like his friends before and Petunia and Giggles, well, it includes Flaky really, usually say disgusting things about one thing that's dirty or yacki or disgusting. -maybe the meaning of those words were still the same-. That, but Flaky, for some reason actually doesn't mind the dirty surroundings.

"I knew you'll say that, yeah." Giggles muttered. "But the house is for crying out loud dirty! And, and it smells bad too! And too plenty of these...these...foaches...gouches...pooches..."

"Roaches."

"And too plenty of roaches around here! Don't you feel yacki about it?" She questioned.

"A little..." Flaky admitted. Well, unlike both girls, this one girl we have here isn't scared or disgusted at all, a little, she says. Atleast she doesn't want to leave just yet though too.

"Hm, weird of you, Flakes, you would just scream and run away and now you're being a brave hero for yourself." Splendont commented.

 _"She would scream and run away?"_ Flippy thought. What was making her brave?

"Well, I like bugs. As long as it doesn't go near me, Im fine."

"Good point. Since your Papa have a pet tarantula." Splendid stated.

Wait...what?

"Yeah.."

"Oh kids," They all turned to see Mom in an apron, with...a tray of cookies in her paws! "Why don't you sit and have some cookies?" Cookies yay! She doesn't always bakes some cookies, but anyways, yay cookies!

"Cookies!" They all shouted excitedly, Mom giggled. Just then, they dropped their smile after that.

"Come on in, you're all welcome here." Mom ushered, Flippy gestured them to come in, to convince them it was fine around Mom.

They all looked at each other, then smiled again, and ran in the house like excited little fellows including Flippy. Excluding Flaky, she just walked in like any normal person would do even though cookies was in the situation. Maybe she isn't into cookies? If she wasn't, why did she scream cookies too? Okay, now he's confused with the personality. Anyways, they're all here to have fun and to get to know each other, even though the game earlier was weird and kinda stupid. It was still fun, and this part of the day they're gonna have more fun!

-V-

"1ST PLACE,"

"Yeah! Yaay! I win! I win!" Nutty exclaimed, dancing around in victory. Sure, Flippy's happy for him he's the winner, because he just pretended to lose since Nutty has been angry at him for winning multiple times.

Here they are, Flippy playing with Nutty a racing game. It was a good thing his PS2 was in a box back at the stackroom.

And right now...Flippy is already creeped and weirded out by Nutty's dance for victory. It was like he was dancing the moves of one of the videos he watched on Youtube. Something called...carameldansen? Or something? He doesn't know. It's just that Nutty was just dancing weird moves for his victory dance...

"And one more cookie for me!" Nutty stole the last cookie on the plate, ha, you should laugh, Nutty kept on asking Mom for more sugar, and she followed. And the cookie he ate was full of sugar. Full of it. If Flippy were him, his sweet tooth would explode and bleed.

"Alright, we get it mr. Im-the-winner pants. Let Flaky do her turn now." Splendid complained. But he doesn't have pants.

"But I wanted to play one more round.." _"It's not called round Nutts."_

"Please, Nutty? After I do my turn, your turn again?" Flaky begged. And somehow Flippy wanted to say to stop what they were doing. Nutty looked at the younger porcupine. And smiled as he moved out of the way.

"Okay, Flakes! You promised." Nutty just smiled like a maniac. What just happened? Why did Flippy feel he wanted to stop the moment? What was he feeling anyway?

"Oh dang, I wanted to be next." Splendont sighed.

"Maybe after Nutty is your turn?" Flaky asked, "you're gonna give Splendont the controller later after you?"

Nutty nodded. "Yeah! Promise too!"

Flaky smiled. Nutty smiled. Splendont smiled. Even Flippy smiled, this girl really gets along good with boys doesn't she? Cheering them up too.

"Alright then," Flippy started, "Let's start the race!"

-V-

-Narrative-

...

Fall asleep, my dear, as I hold you under the moonlight. I'll protect you, from the darkness you're afraid of. Please don't cry nor be scared, Im always here...

One tear dropped.

As the stars fell from the sky, each and every passing by. I'll be here, watching it with you, 'til you sleep in my arms, tonight. Please don't cry nor be scared, Im always here...

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Im always here..." then she glanced around. And smiled a bit.

The young porcupine with her little teddy bear near her son, the blue skunk and chipmunk sharing pillows and sleeping beside each other on the couch near her son, the red and blue squirrels lying on top of each other, and snoring the night away on the carpet near the others. The green squirrel, the yellow bunny and purple beaver shared blankets and pillows and sleeping on the carpet.

And here her son, in front of her sleeping quietly, under the tucked in blanket and comfy pillow on the couch with the other girls. The children decided to sleep here since they'd already asked staying here overnight from their parents after calling them on the phone a while ago.

Silence consumed her short glance...then she turned back to her son.

"Goodnight my son, tomorrow is another day..."

vVv

 **I hope you'd like the song, I made it by myself, even the tone for it. :3**

 **It's hard coming up with lyrics...**

 **Also, Im not so proud about this chp, really. It's kinda like my idea just gotten lost in the room of files at the back of my head. I was confused on what I would do next to keep my idea going after this chp, so, I thought of a song. Then turned it to a lullaby, and this lullaby will be stuck in Flippy's head for years, in my case, for chps, so yeah. Okay, Imdone.**

 **Hope you like this chp. :D**

 **Flippy, Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky, Giggles, Nutty, Petunia, Splendid, Splendont © Mondo Media**

 **Mom, Lullaby © me. :)**


	7. Chp 6: Toward

vVv

-Narrative-

In the shadows...

"Soes, you'ves spotted hims yets?" Questioned a voice on the other line, the voice was a bit...raspy, but the person showed no signs he was irritated at all by his voice.

"Yes sir, they're getting out their house now..."

"Hmm...Then there's a change ofs planss." The other person on the other line was heard clapping.

"What's the plan this time?"

"Capture hims." After that dark statement, the line hung up. And the one who spoke to him the whole time chuckled darkly too.

"As you wish commander."

"Not so fast, kitty."

It was shown, a blue tiger out of the shadows. An earpiece in his paw, trying to hide it away from the witness.

A gun was pointed at his face, "Im not letting you fulfill this task." The light was so bright behind the person who aimed at him, so, he didn't get to have a chance to see the guy...

BANG!

..who killed him.

It is then shown, that the grey squirrel was the one who shot him, just after he closed the door behind him. "Gosh, this is the worst hiding place ever." He said, looking around. In which, nothing caught his interests. They were in a van right now.

"Geez, excited?" The grey squirrel heard his earpiece suddenly talk. He almost jumped up by the voice.

"Don't you dare startle me like that!"

"Hey, that's best than being killed."

"Why did you even call?" The grey squirrel questioned, tucking his gun away and looking at the bloody body with a bullet to the head on the cold floor or the van. And Blood was everywhere. Surprisingly, the grey squirrel wasn't splattered with blood at all.

"Meh,"

"Speak. Or I'll quit this deal."

"Hey, hey. No need to get a bit far here." The voice chuckled. "Just wanted to tell you what Boss told me."

"Then what is it?"

"A new task."

"A task again?"

"Oh, no. We have two new tickets that'll take us to Furry world!" He sarcastically answered.

Does he have to ask? "Let's be serious here."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I SWEAR."

"Geez Luiz, calm down volcano. Hehe." The grey squirrel rolled his eyes. "Boss wants us to go follow the kid around until there is new information about the General."

"So we have to wait?" The grey squirrel asked.

"Yup. Oh, by the way, You do know that if someone is-"

"Yes, yes, I know that. No need to remind me." He cut him off.

"Then, you should have drov-" Again.

"Shut it." He quipped.

"Fine..." The other sighed. "Where are you now?" The other asked. Typing was heard in the earpiece as background sounds.

"Just nearby the kid's house."

"Ooh! Great! Im just nearby! Im on my way!" The line hung up. The grey squirrel sighed. Standing in silence as he stared at the corpse in front of him.

...

...

"Ugh...I just hope that magic monkey was lying..."

-V-

-Flippy's POV-

It's annoying how they had to wake up early just to get to the park of this town.

But it's also the first time that his mother would actually do this, that she would actually wake him up just to go somewhere. That hasn't happened since...

Flippy shook his head out of his thoughts. He shouldn't get negative about this little trip. He shouldn't..

He looked out the window, watched as a couple of buildings pass by.

vVv

Flippy, Blue tiger, "raspy voice", "magic monkey" © Mondo Media

The Stranger © HTFan -Thanks again.-

㇩5Note:  
This was made two years ago, but due to difficulties in school, I was focused on that. During the time, I lost interest in continuing this story, and got into different interests as well..  
I am sorry, I have not updated it since then. I have come back to it, because I wanted to finish what I have made, my total interest is not back, but I still do love HTF. :)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Sorry if it's also sooo short...  
Aaanndd has a bit too much OCs in it, but Im not gonna create or use any OCs for a while.

Also, progress of chapters will be very...very slow... I am making other things, and school is on top of my list.  
But I hope you all would be patient, to whoever's reading my story.

:)


End file.
